


You Aren't Alone Anymore So Talk To Me Sometime

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, His father uses mean words, Kageyama talks to himself, Kissing, M/M, but just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama talks to himself, his father is homophobic, and Hinata finds out both of these in one evening. But Hinata wouldn't leave Kageyama's side even if Kageyama killed someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Aren't Alone Anymore So Talk To Me Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> This did not go in the direction I wanted it to but that's okay. This is fine.

Kageyama wasn’t sure when he started talking to himself in the first place. He would start off by just imagining a scenario or conversation, and then one thing led to another and he was having a one-sided conversation with himself. It happened all the time. He was fine.

He knew it must have started during his last year of junior high (A.K.A. the worst year of his life) and gradually got worse. He noticed it wouldn’t happen has often during the school week sometime in the middle of June but would start right back up again during the weekend.

“It’s not like I want this.”

It was a mumble and the feeling of eyes staring at him that he knew he had slipped upped. He had let himself indulge in a daydream while changing after a particularly late practice with Hinata and mumbled a bit of the imaginary conversation before he could catch himself. And of course Hinata just had to have hearing of a dog to hear every word.

“What didn’t you want?” Hinata tilted his head and looked up at him with large eyes.

“Nothing, dumbass, don’t worry about it,” Kageyama could feel his face turn red with embarrassment and he wanted nothing more than to melt into floor right then.

“You looked sad, Kageyama. What happened?” Hinata stepped closer and reached out his hand to place on Kageyama’s shoulder. His hand was brushed away and Kageyama quickly gathered his things to leave.

“I said nothing. Leave me alone,” Kageyama turned and made his way out of the clubroom. Leave it to Hinata to actually worry about him rather think he was a freak.

He could hear Hinata calling after him but he just kept pushing forward. No way was he going back there to explain what had actually happened. He was not going to tell Hinata about the memories that haunted him or the daydreams that made him realize happiness wasn’t a feeling he was allowed to have and hold on to.

This particular daydream had started off happy. It was one he had often even though he tried to think up others. It starts off with him and Hinata at his house, at the park, hell sometimes even at school. The setting would change almost every time but the conversation was the same. It would start with them talking about volleyball, and then school, and then Hinata would be his usual boisterous self and jump up at something he had thought to say and trip. Kageyama would reach out and catch him, as cliché as the scene was Kageyama couldn’t help but always smile at that part. But then, his father, or Kindaichi, or someone from the Karasuno would see them and say something rude and homophobic. They would call them fags and then he would get angry. But every time it happened someone was beaten, though it was usually Kageyama.

The awful part of the whole thing was that he knew the members of the Karasuno volleyball team would be completely open to the idea of Kageyama and Hinata being together – if they ever got together. He couldn’t figure out why he would ever think up of something so awful when he knew they would never do that. He convinced himself that it was the fear of ever coming out to his teammates because of the reactions he’s had in the past from his father and past teammates.

“Kageyama!” he heard a shout behind him and turned to see Hinata running towards him through the rain.

_When did it start raining?_ Kageyama also realized he was already halfway to his house. He sighed and waited for Hinata to catch up so they could walk together because there was no way he was letting Hinata walk alone in this weather.

“Hurry up, dumbass!” he called back.

“You were the one who rushed off, stupid Kageyama!” Hinata shot back when he had reached Kageyama.   Kageyama grunted in response and kept walking. He had wanted them to stay in silence – silence with Hinata was comforting despite how contradicting it seemed – but leave it to Hinata to change that. “You know you can tell me if something is bothering you, right?”

Kageyama looked down at him and willed himself not to blush at the sincere look on Hinata’s face. “Whatever,” he muttered and kept walking. He could feel Hinata sulking and honestly, that was more annoying than him being overly excited. “If you don’t catch up I’ll eat your dessert!”

Hinata gave a squawk and whizzed past Kageyama on his bike. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be mad at the red head and Kageyama’s accusatory shouts of cheating were given in between breathes of laughter as he ran to catch up with Hinata.

“My win!” Hinata shouted as they tumbled into the house.

“Don’t be so loud, Bumbass!” Kageyama whispered. “And it was definitely a tie!”

“Who is this?” came a gruff voice from the kitchen doorway.

Kageyama froze up and felt his eyes go wide. He hadn’t expected his father to come home this week, let alone today. He knew it shouldn’t have been a big deal to introduce Hinata to his father. Hinata was his teammate who he practiced late with - a teammate who spent the night after those late practices – and so there was absolutely no reason to freak out over his dad meeting Hinata. It’s not like he and Hinata were together or anything.

“Ah. Pardon the intrusion, sir. I’m Hinata Shouyou, Kage- Tobio’s teammate. We practiced late and since I live a town over he invited me to stay over. I hope that’s not a problem, sir.” Hinata stayed in a deep bow throughout his speech and when Kageyama’s father looked at him for confirmation Kageyama could only nod in agreement.

“Is that Hinata-kun I hear?” they heard Kageyama’s mom yell from the kitchen and Hinata giggled.

“It is!” he yelled back just as she walked out behind her husband.

“Come on in, then,” she placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “Dinner’s almost ready and I’m sure you two have homework to get to.”

Kageyama and Hinata groaned at the mention at homework. Kageyama straightened himself up when he remembered his father was there and made his way to the kitchen. He felt his father staring them down and knew he would be watching their every move throughout dinner.

Kageyama forced himself not to zone out while waiting to be served. He really didn’t want to talk out loud in front of others twice in one day. He could feel Hinata stealing worried glances as he made small talk with Kageyama’s mother and Kageyama pointedly ignored him.

Dinner was awkward at first. Well, it was awkward the entire time, but significantly so at the beginning until Kageyama’s mother brought up volleyball.

“Are you the libero or something,” his father asked and Hinata looked shocked at first – like he didn’t expect Kageyama’s father to know anything of volleyball – and then offended.

“I’m a middle blocker!” Hinata said loudly and Kageyama could hardly contain his laughter at the look of shock his father adorned. “I can jump really high!”

His father let out a large guffaw. “That might change after you get on the court, kid!”

“We’re regulars,” Hinata remained calm as he motion between himself and Kageyama. Kageyama’s father stopped laughing and looked at Hinata if he had grown another head.

“What kind of team are you playing on?”

“The kind that makes it to nationals,” Kageyama said defensively.

“You dream big kid, but with regulars like shrimpy over –“

“We’ve already made it to nationals.” Hinata cut him off and both Kageyama and his mother took a sharp breath. You don’t interrupt his father.

“Excuse me?” his father was angry and Kageyama knew Hinata was terrified but Hinata wasn’t one to back down no matter what the circumstance.

“I said we’ve already made it to nationals even with a shrimp like me as a regular. Maybe you would know that if you actually took the time talk to son your son, or your wife for that matter –“

“Hinata, shut up.” Kageyama whispered as he watched his father’s face turn red from anger. He looked at his mother but she was white as a sheet and far too focused on her husband to notice anything else. “Hinata we have an English test to study for.”

Hinata turned to Kageyama as if he had forgotten he was there. “Oh, right.”

“Please excuse us,” Kageyama muttered as he and Hinata picked up their plates and brought them to the sink before making their way upstairs.

“Are you an idiot?” Kageyama hissed when he shut his bedroom door.

Hinata flopped down on his bed and curled up around a pillow. “Yes. I mean you constantly remind me of that every day. Well, Tsukishima does more than you, but that’s not the point.”

Kageyama groans and turns to his closet to find clothes to change in to. “Just don’t be an idiot around my father. I can’t guarantee he won’t be an even bigger idiot.”

“Aaawww, is Yamayama-kun worried about me?” Hinata was obviously trying to provoke him and later Kageyama would deny it working but before he could think he was tackling Hinata on his bed. He pinned Hinata’s arms above his head and straddled him to keep him from moving.

“Yes, actually, I am. Watch what you say next time.” Kageyama was surprised at how deep his voice sounded. He was angry, and worried, and, damn, Hinata looked really hot in this position.  Hinata’s face was turning red and Kageyama was sure his was doing the same.

“Um, Kage-“

Hinata was cut off by a loud slap and a thud from downstairs. “You’ve been letting our faggot of a son bring home that _fairy_ every other night? Do you not understand how disgusting that is you _stupid woman_?” they heard Kageyama’s father shout.

Kageyama watched as Hinata’s eyes went wide and he practically jumped off of him to the end of the bed. Hinata slowly sat up and stared towards the door in shock. “Your mother is one of the most intelligent people I’ve ever met.” Hinata whispered and Kageyama wanted to snort. Of course that’s what Hinata was most concerned about.

“Just ignore him. He’ll probably storm off in a few minutes.” As if on cue, they heard the front door slam open and shut. Kageyama stayed curled up at the edge of his bed, willing the panic he felt rising to disappear. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up to see soft golden eyes.

“Let’s go check on your mother,” Hinata said softly. “She’s the one physically hurt. We’ll talk later, okay?” There wasn’t a trace of cruelness in his voice so Kageyama nodded and allowed Hinata to pull him up. Hinata gave him a push forward. “Come on, she’s your mother!”

They found his mother curled up in an armchair nursing a swollen cheek as she stared at the cold rain through the window. She had a hard look on her face, as though she were guarding herself from the world.

“Mom?” Kageyama wanted to cringe at how small his voice sounded. He watched as his mother jumped and turned to look at them with fear written across her face.

“Oh dear, did you two hear that?” She covered her cheek and gave a nervous laugh. “Your father had too much to drink Tobio, dear. Tomorrow’s the weekend so why don’t you two just head to bed. You can get your homework done tomorrow.” She started herding them back up the stares

“But Kageyama-san, your cheek is-“

“Is completely fine, dear. I can hardly feel the sting!” They reached Kageyama’s bedroom and she kissed them both on the forehead. “Sweet dreams, you two.”

She shoved them both inside the room with strength Kageyama never knew she had and shut the door as she left. Kageyama stared at the door, dumbfounded, but Hinata started pacing almost immediately.

“Okay, Kageyama, I have a list of questions and for the sake of my sanity we’re gonna go in chronological order.” When Kageyama didn’t respond, Hinata grabbed him by the arm and forced him to sit on the bed. Kageyama stared at him and nodded to show that he registered what Hinata had said.

“Okay, first tell about what you muttered back in the locker room,” Hinata stood in front of him with concern across his face.

Kageyama sighed. Of course Hinata was still hung up on that. “When I zone out I tend to start speaking one side of a conversation that’s going on in my head.”

“Okay, why?”

“What?”

Hinata sighed and sat down next to him. “Why does that happen? When did it start? Are you going crazy?”

Kageyama took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. “I think it happens because I have no one else to talk to. It started happening back in middle school when my team started getting angry at me. I am not going crazy.”

“But you had me to talk to earlier,” Hinata says and Kageyama jerks head to face him. Hinata lets out a chuckle at Kageyama’s reaction. “You know you can talk to me whenever you want, right? At this point, you could probably murder someone and I’d still let you tell your side of the story before judging you.”

“And then what?” Kageyama said with a smirk.

“And then, depending on your story I’d help you hide the body or pretend you hadn’t told me a thing.” Hinata smirked back but then turned serious. “You haven’t killed anybody, right?”

Kageyama hit him upside the head. “Of course not, Bumbass!”

“I’m just making sure, geez!” Hinata rubbed the back of his head and sent Kageyama a half hearted glare. “Okay, next question then. Are you gay?”

Kageyama stared at Hinata and Hinata only stared back with that determined look of his. “Yes,” Kageyama whispered.

“Okay.” Hinata whispered back. Kageyama was expecting more than that. A squawk of surprise or even a look of disgusted would have been more expected than a _whisper_. “Will your mom be okay?”

 “Yes. She’s probably a little shocked. My dad yells a lot but he hardly ever gets physical with his anger.” Kageyama clenched his fist as he remembered the look of fear his mother gave him.

“Okay, I only have two more.” Kageyama nodded for him to go on. “Will your father ever hurt you or kick you out?”

“He wouldn’t kick me out but he might hit me if I ever bring home a boyfriend and make a point to say he is my boyfriend.” He heard Hinata take a sharp breath.

“Can I kiss you?” Hinata looked just as surprised as Kageyama felt at the sudden question. Before Hinata had time to take back his question Kageyama leaned in and kissed him hard.

Kageyama pushed Hinata back on his bed and sat on top of his waist to deepen the kissed. He licked Hinata’s bottom licked and when Hinata groaned he pushed his tongue in to explore Hinata’s small mouth. Kageyama moaned as he felt Hinata suck on his tongue and pushed his hand under Hinata’s shirt and felt up his torso.

When they broke the kiss to breathe, Hinata pushed himself back up and put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulders. “I, uh, don’t want to go too far.”

Kageyama wanted to kiss him again. Hinata’s hair was more rustled than usual, his lips were red and swollen, and a dark blush covered his cheeks and ears. Kageyama _really_ wanted to kiss him again, but he’d be damned if he chased Hinata away after one kiss. So he settled on giving him a kiss on the forehead and running a hand through Hinata’s curly hair.

“That’s fine.” Kageyama cupped Hinata’s cheek as he stood up from his bed and grabbed some clothes from his closet. “Hurry up and change so we can get to sleep.”

 

~

 

“Hey, Tobio?” Hinata whispered in the darkness.

“Yeah?” Kageyama knew he was blushing at the use of his name.

“If you ever feel lonely just know you have me to talk to. And not only me, the rest of the team is here for you as well.” Hinata grabbed his hand under the covers and gave it a squeeze.

Kageyama squeezed back and kissed Hinata on the cheek. “I know. Now go to sleep.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the ending. I don't really know how this turned out the way it did... You can always come yell at me at theworldswecantsee.tumblr.com


End file.
